1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, method and computer readable recording medium storing the program for related recommendation of TV program content and web content. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for related recommendation of TV program content and web content that make plentiful information acquisition and effective TV watching possible by discovering and recommending Internet web content having a high association with the TV program content when a TV is watched using a TV terminal connected to the Internet, and to a computer-readable recording medium having a program recorded thereon for executing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent advent of Internet protocol television (IPTV) and smart TV due to multichannel, multimedia, and fusion of broadcasting and communication, a boundary between TV program content and web content is becoming ambiguous. Technology for recommending TV program content preferred by a TV viewer and technology for recommending web content preferred by a web content user are being separately developed as an amount of both of the TV program content and the web content greatly increases.
The TV program content recommendation technology of the related art includes personalized TV program content recommendation technology for analyzing TV program watching record data of an user to infer preferences of watched TV program content and recommend TV program content to an individual user based on the preferences. Further, there are technology for enabling a variety of TV programs to be recommended by applying a collaborative filtering scheme to recommend TV programs watched by many other users that have watched the same TV program as that watched by an user, technology for aligning rankings of preferred TV program content for each user using inferred user preference information for TV programs and TV program content information (genre, channel, etc.) and determining a recommendation priority, and technology for enabling a personalized TV program content schedule to be recommended by applying a sequential pattern mining scheme based on watching record data of an user to infer an user watching pattern.
Representative web content recommendation technology of the related art includes item recommendation technology using collaborative filtering, which has been applied to electronic commerce or the like. Recommendation technology using collaborative filtering, which was first started by Amazon.com, in which when an user has purchased object A, object B purchased by many persons that have purchased object A is recommended to the user to recommend an object highly likely to be purchased by the user in the future, is being used. In Internet web content recommendation technology, a number of recommendations focused on customization rather than personalization are made under a decision that an user can participate actively as compared with a TV program watching environment. That is, technology for providing recommendation based on a basic profile of an user, such as enabling content broadcast on a channel to be immediately watched by arranging the content in a layout desired by the user or bookmarking a video channel desired by an user has been conventionally widely used.
However, in these related arts, the TV program content recommendation and the web content recommendation are only services provided in separate areas. The content recommendation is possible only in the respective areas of the TV program content and the web content, and technology for recommending associated web content and TV program content in a smart TV environment in which the TV program content and the web content can both be watched has not yet been implemented.